


I like you. Do you like me too?

by shahondin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Cute Kids, Gen, Love Poems, elementary school kids Sehun and Minseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shahondin/pseuds/shahondin
Summary: Sehun has a crush on the cute boy who delivers milk to his class daily. After struggling to figure out his name, Sehun decides to woo the older with self-written poems.written for SEXIUniverse Ficfest prompt#90





	I like you. Do you like me too?

**Author's Note:**

> To the prompter: I fell in love with your prompt on the first sight. I hope it's anything like you imagined <3
> 
> To the mods: Thank you so so much for your support! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> To the readers: This is my first fanfiction I've ever written in English. I hope you'll have as much fun reading the story as I had writing! <3

“I don’t think preschoolers walk around our school?”

“I’m telling you, Jongin! I saw him with my own eyes! He walked out of our classroom and disappeared!” Sehun is frustrated. Why couldn't his best friend believe him? 

Grumpily, he kicks a stone which flies all the way over the schoolyard. Both boys sit in a quiet corner of the yard while their classmates run around and play games. Sehun and Jongin, best friends since kindergarten, value the calm during recess. School is exhausting as it is, they don’t need other kids screaming in their ears or playing pranks on them. 

Like Byun Baekhyun. 

Sehun observes with distaste as Baekhyun puts worms in the collar of Chanyeol’s t-shirt who starts screaming the second those slimy animals touch his skin. No, it’s definitely better to sit with Jongin, not caring about the rest of school. Well, except the preschooler he saw a few minutes ago…

 

 

Sehun’s day had a bad start. First his father woke him up by throwing their dog on his bed. Vivi happily licked his face while his father laughed at Sehun’s misery and left the room. Normally this would suffice to wake him up but not this time. After Vivi calmed down, Sehun fell asleep again, cuddling with his precious dog. His father forgot to check on him again so it only occured that he slept in when his mother called for breakfast and Sehun didn’t answer. 

From that point on, the morning had become hell. Sehun sprinted across from one room to the next in his hurry to get ready. He only had time to wash his face, brush his teeth and get dressed. On his way out his mother handed him his backpack and breakfast and gave him a goodbye kiss. 

Sehun ran the whole way to school and made it just in time for his first lesson; mathematics with Mr. Doh. Thank God he wasn’t late. Something about his teacher scared Sehun. Maybe it was the way he looked at latecomers disapprovingly or the serious aura he had. 

He slumped in his seat next to Jongin with relieved sigh, ignoring a chuckling Jongin. His relief didn’t last long though. In his hurry this morning, he completely forgot to use the toilet. Now that the lesson began and he didn’t have to run anymore, his bladder reminded him that it was nearly bursting. 

But he couldn't go! He barely made it on time, Mr. Doh would be disapproving of him leaving the lesson as soon as it began. Therefore, Sehun had to bear with his full bladder throughout a whole hour of doing math. 

The moment the lesson ended, Sehun sprang out of his seat and hurried to the restrooms. His suffering could have stopped at this point but… but! Today started bad and continued the same way. 

Just as he was about to enter the restroom for boys, he saw him. Wu Yifan, better known as Kris, on his way to the toilet. Sehun stopped in his tracks like a deer in front a car’s headlights. 

There was no way Sehun would be in the same room as Kris! 

He quickly walked over to the lockers and hid behind them. The reason he avoided Kris was kinda dumb considering the fact that the fourth grader most likely didn’t know him. 

It happened yesterday at PE when they played soccer. Sehun was horrible at soccer so no one was surprised when he shot the ball over the fence and hit Kris on the head. Before the older could turn around to see who caused the accident, Sehun hid behind his classmates. He knew that he should have apologised at that moment but talking to strangers wasn’t a strong point of his. 

So there he was, hiding from another kid with an uncomfortable urge to pee. Moreover, Kris seemed to take forever! Great day. Sehun began to think about using the girl’s restroom…

What would be the worst the girls could do if they saw him? Pinching his arms…. Screeching…. The thought sent a chill down his spine. 

Sehun was about to man up and go to the girl’s restroom when a movement to his right caught his eye. There was someone entering the second grade classroom which was strange since everyone should be outside at this time. The toilet forgotten, Sehun left his hideout to investigate.

He pressed himself against the wall and sneaked down the hall to his classroom. He reached out for the door handle, determined to surprise whoever was in the room, when the door flung open nearly hitting him in the face. He suppressed a yelp and sprung back. Oblivious of the accident he almost caused, a small boy leaves the room and disappears around the corner. 

Paralyzed with fear Sehun couldn't move for a moment. He shook his head, still taken aback when his bladder announced itself again. Uncaring about Kris, Sehun sprinted to the restroom, finally be able to relieve himself. 

 

 

The mysterious boy only comes back to his mind now that he settles on the ground next to Jongin at recess. “What if he got lost and searched for an older sibling?” Sehun worries, earning a strange look from his friend. 

“Hun, you’re overreacting,” he answers, laying his Pokémon trading cards in front of him. He carefully inspects his newest addition to his collection, not minding Sehun’s frown.

“You’re the worst, Nini…” 

 

~ 

 

“Sehun, please stay behind when the lesson is over,” Mr. Doh looks at the boy with a stern expression. Sehun nods his head as he lowers his water bottle. It’s exactly a week after the encounter with the preschooler and Sehun has forgotten about him. He has lots of other problems to think about. 

Like Jongin being such a pest today. 

First, he makes fun of Sehun’s t-shirt because it’s kinda small but Sehun likes it too much to throw it out. Then he gets assigned to fetch something from the secretary instead of Sehun who was in line to do this. But the worst part was him saying Vivi is fat. Vivi has thick fur! That’s all!

This cruel insult to his dog has resulted in Sehun nearly spilling his drink over his friend. Mr. Doh has just happened to be away from the board to see him. 

“I won’t invite you to my birthday, traitor,” he grumbles as he copies the sentences from the board, ignoring Jongin’s quiet protest. 

 

~ 

 

Mr. Doh lectures take some time. He doesn’t stop talking about respecting your classmates and not wasting precious water. Sehun is finally allowed to leave when he promises to apologize to Jongin. Pff. Not gonna happen but Mr. Doh doesn’t have to know that. 

He’s about to reach the door when it springs open revealing a small boy with a basket in his hands. It takes a few seconds for Sehun to recognize him as the preschooler from last week. Holy cow, he’s cute! His eyes and mouth open in surprise, clearly expecting the room to be vacant. Sehun quickly scans his appearance: cat-like eyes, little nose, endearing mouth, small build, tiny hands and -Sehun sucks in a deep breath- adorable cheeks! Sehun has to resist the urge to pinch them and coo at the kid in front of him.

After a short moment of staring at each other the boy smiles shyly at Sehun, quickly ducks his head and hurries inside. Open mouthed, Sehun watches the kid greeting Mr. Doh cheerfully and putting milk cartons on every desk. 

Huh? Wasn’t that one girl from fourth grade responsible for that? 

As quickly as he came in, the boy leaves the room again leaving a still surprised Sehun behind. 

He only comes to himself again when Mr. Doh chuckles at his behaviour. Embarrassed, Sehun hurries outside to tell Jongin about the encounter. 

“Maybe he’s responsible for milk delivery now?” His friend assumes. 

“So he’s not a preschooler… But a first grader?” Jongin nods in agreement. “Don’t you think it’s weird? Usually it’s a fourth grade assignment…” Sehun continues.

“Why don’t you ask Mr. Doh? I’m sure he knows who the kid is. He knows everything! Even Mr. Zhang told us that Mr. Doh is really really smart,” Jongin says with a sparkle in his eyes. His admiration for their teacher sometimes gets on Sehun’s nerves. Especially when he has just embarrassed himself in front of said teacher.

“Why don’t _you_ ask him!” He snaps. 

He knows that was uncalled for but Sehun is kind of helpless. He met the cutest boy on earth and has no clue who he is…

“Oh wow, you’re Mr. Grumpy again,” Jongin teases, trying to lift the mood. 

Sehun doesn’t speak for the rest of recess. Instead he thinks about a way to get information about the adorable boy without being obvious. 

 

~ 

 

“So… I thought about what happened yesterday,” Sehun begins. 

“You’re able to use your brain, duh?”

“ _And_ I think you owe me a favour for insulting Vivi,” he ends, ignoring Jongin’s teasing once again. 

Sometime he wonders why they’re still friends.

“What? No way! You already cancelled our sleepover tonight. That’s punishment enough,” his friend whines, full-on pouting. 

“Hush now. If you do your job well, the sleepover will happen, okay?” Sehun tries to convince Jongin. 

Still pouting and visibly hesitating, Jongin asks what he should do. So Sehun tells him all about his plan. Contrary to Sehun, Jongin is more outgoing and makes friends everywhere he goes. Other children like him because he’s _cute_ and _funny_. (The mysterious boy is cuter but whatever.) 

Sehun thought really hard about that plan. He even missed bedtime and lay awake in bed! But the result is worth it.

“You ask your other friends who he is,” Sehun proudly proclaims. They don’t call him Genius Oh for nothing. 

“Uhm… yeah, I can do that,” Jongin says confused. “That’s all?”

“Nini, it’s a serious task. Don’t take it easy. I expect results this evening!” Sehun stands up from the bench where he sat next to Jongin and runs over to the soccer field. 

Though before he gets to the ball Mr. Zhang stops him with some excuse about needing help with referee duties. 

Sehun gets the strange feeling that their PE teacher saw him kicking the ball at Kris last week.

 

~ 

 

Jongin looks with wide eyes at the scene playing in front of him. He’s currently at Sehun’s for the promised sleepover but instead of playing together Sehun is busy laying in a blanket fort with his dog. Why is Jongin even there?

He sighs. “So…. Can I join?”

Suddenly Sehun glares at him. “Apologise to Vivi first.”

“It doesn’t even know what I said!” Jongin complains.

“First of all, Vivi is a _he_. Second, dad made cookies. If you want some, you better say sorry.” Sehun pulls the dog in his lap and starts stroking Vivi’s hair. He looks like the villian in some movie, Jongin thinks.

“Fine.” He turns to the dog and fakes a sincere smile. “I apologize for being rude to you. You’re a very good-looking dog.”

Pleased with his friend’s behaviour, Sehun pats the pillow next to him, inviting Jongin to sit with him. Jongin scurries over and makes himself comfortable. 

“Ok, now tell me about all the information you could gather!” Sehun leans over with anticipation written all over his face.

Before Jongin could answer, Sehun’s father barges into the room. 

“Who wants some cookies?” He asks with a huge smile on his face while he lays a large plate with lots of chocolate chip cookies in front of the children. “Don’t tell mom I gave them all to you, okay? She’d be sad that there are none left for her,” Mr. Kim adds.

“Yeah whatever, dad. Please go, we’re at a serious meeting right now!” Sehun springs up and shoves his father out of the room. Well, he tries at least. 

“Thank you, Mr. Kim,” Jongin says while stuffing his mouth with cookies.

“Sehun, sweetheart, I’ll leave you alone. But I want to ask Jongin something first.” He puts his hand on his son’s forehead to keep him from pushing him any longer. Jongin stops chewing and looks curiously at Mr. Kim.

“Did you hear the joke about cookies?” Mr. Kim waits until Jongin slowly shakes his head, Sehun is already groaning next to his father.

“No? Nevermind, it’s crummy.” Sehun’s dad lefts the room laughing at his joke. At least someone laughs.

“Sorry about him… Let’s just continue where we left.” Sehun plumps back to his pillow and takes a cookie.

Jongin swallows and starts talking about his investigation. “I asked Baek if he knows who the boy is. He didn’t but he has a lot of friends so he asked Chanyeol. Yeol said that he doesn’t know too. But he told Baek that he’ll ask Kris.” 

“Can you get to the point, please?” Sehun frowns at Jongin’s unnecessary long explanation.

“Okay, so Baek said that Yeol said that Kris told him that Zitao said that Luhan knows who he is because Luhan is friends with the milk boy,” Jongin concludes his story, proudly eating another cookie. He should become a detective when he’s older.

“And what did Luhan say?” Sehun begs for an answer.

“Huh? I didn’t ask him. I don’t even know what he looks like.” Sehun groans in frustration at Jongin’s reply.

“You don’t have any right to eat these cookies.” Sehun complains and pulls the plate to himself. “I can’t believe you failed me!” He dramatically throws himself on the ground. Vivi sniffs on his face and lays down next to him clearly pleased.

“Just ask Luhan, Hun.” Jongin mumbles and steals a few more cookies from the plate. “Anyway, let’s play Pokémon!” He jumps up and takes his Nintendo DS from his backpack. 

Sehun’s bad mood quickly disappears and the boys spent a fun night with each other only. Jongin even snuggles with Vivi. 

 

~ 

 

Jongin might have not found out the boy’s name but the fact the the older kid is friends with Luhan helps Sehun. Luhan is a new student from China who has attracted a lot of attention when he first appeared at school. His father is a famous soccer player who decided to move in order to change careers to be a trainer. Needless to say, everyone wanted to take a look at the new boy in fourth class. 

Sehun starts looking for Luhan during recess. When he finally spots him among the other children it doesn’t take him long to see the adorable boy too. 

Gosh, he’s still as precious as Sehun remembers. 

Ever since that day, it kind of becomes a habit to watch him playing around with his friends. 

Sehun soon figures out that the boy is shy around most children, only fully smiling at Luhan. Though Kris and Tao seem to be close friends too, considering the way he jokes around with them. 

Why didn’t Kris and Tao tell Jongin the boy’s name?

 

~ 

 

Since Jongin refuses to help Sehun further because _“I have a dance showcase coming up so I don’t have a lot of free time, Hunnie. You’re on your own, mate.”_ Sehun decides to change plans. 

People meet each other all the time without knowing who the other is. Sehun just needs their paths to cross again. While impressing the cute boy. Easy. 

Unfortunately he couldn’t just go to him and say hi. The older seems shy and Sehun himself isn’t that outgoing either. There must be another way.

 

“Dad, how did you meet mom?” He asks one evening while cuddling with his father on the couch.

Mr. Kim pauses The Lion King and thinks about it for a short moment.

“You know dad’s dream since he was a young boy was to own a bakery? Well, I just couldn't buy one and start business, so I worked at a coffee shop while studying. After a few months of working there, the most beautiful woman showed up.” Mr. Kim smiles remembering old times.

“And?” Sehun nudges his father to continue.

“And I messed up her order because I couldn’t take my eyes off of her. She just chuckled and took her coffee-to-go. The next time she came, I spilled the coffee over myself. The time after that, I spilled it at her and gave her a piece of cake for free. Strangely enough she didn’t stop coming. After a few encouraging words from uncle Jongdae, I decided to get to know her.”

Sehun frowns in concentration. He does that a lot, frowning, but he can’t help himself. Should he spill his milk over himself when the boy brings it to get his attention? That doesn’t sound cool at all. He could give him sweets! But what if the boy doesn’t like his favourite bonbons? 

“I think she just felt sorry because you made a fool out of yourself,” Sehun says.

His father chokes. “She didn’t marry me because she felt sorry for me.”

Sehun raises an eyebrow.

Sighing Mr. Kim continues. “Excuse me, little one. As you know I’m plenty funny and your mom loves that. Since she became a regular at the café. Because of her internship at an office as a lawyer she didn’t have a lot of time in the mornings, so she was always in a hurry to leave. I had no chance to properly talk to her. That’s why I began to write short messages on her cup. Sometimes I wrote really funny jokes to make her laugh. Other times when she looked down, I wrote cute messages to cheer her up again. It didn’t take long and she asked me on a date.”

He left her messages? That’s something Sehun could do too! 

“Great, please press play again. I want to sing _Hakuna Matata_!” Sehun exclaims, happily cuddling with his father.

 

~ 

 

Without knowing the boy’s name, Sehun can’t leave messages in his locker. The only way the other kid would see them is when Sehun puts them on his desk before recess. 

Sehun lets his head fall on his desk. Writing is so hard! He has no clue what he should write. 

_Hello, you are cute. Please be my friend._

Lame. Sehun crumples the piece of paper and tosses it on the floor behind himself. Vivi seems to think this is an invitation to play and lunges at the paper ball. 

_You are cute. Let’s play sometime._

Nope. The sheet joins the other on on the floor to Vivi’s delight. 

He lets his head rest on the desk again. 

“Sweetheart, is everything okay?” His mother asks watching Vivi shred the paper.

“No! This is so hard!” Sehun turns around and pouts.

“Oh darling, how can I help you?” She comes in and throws her arms around her son’s shoulders who shrugs.

“Dad said you liked what he wrote for you back then and I want to try this too. But it’s so difficult!” Sehun throws his arms in the air, barely missing his mother’s face. Obviously used to her son’s antics, she strengthens her hug. 

“Hm, you could write jokes,” she suggests which earns her a deadpan stare. “Okay, okay, I understand. How about poems?”

That catches Sehun’s attention. 

“I’ll try, thanks mom, you’re the best!” He kisses her cheek. “Now leave, I have work to do.” 

“Nope, wash your hands, dinner is ready,” she sing-songs on her way out.

“Fine.” Sehun sighs unnerved but does what she wants immediately. Better not to anger the boss of the house.

 

~ 

 

_I se a cat._  
_The cat ses me._  
_I like the cats._  
_The cats like me._  
_One, two, thre._  
_I like the cats_  
_and the cats like me._

 

Sehun proudly looks at the poem he wrote, he even drew a cat on the bottom! The second grader thought really hard about what he should write, until realization hit him on the way home when he saw a kitten. The small cat reminded him so much of the cute boy. 

“What’s this about?” Jongin leans over and looks at the paper in his friend’s hand.

“Don’t be so nosy!” Sehun quickly hides the sheet under his book and glares at Jongin who laughs until Ms. Park enters the room and starts the lesson.

 

~ 

 

_Se e, three. _

Sehun frowns at the piece of paper on his desk.

Did the boy correct his spelling? _Seriously?_

 

~ 

 

_I have a little kittie._  
_He is as quick as he can be._  
_He jumps upon my lap_  
_and purrs a song to me._

 

Sehun reads again over the poem he wrote. He made sure to look the difficult words up so the incident from before wouldn’t repeat itself. 

Satisfied, he lays the sheet down and leaves for recess. 

 

~ 

 

_Kitt y._

 

~ 

 

_Five little kittens playing on the floor,_  
_One smelled a mouse, then there were four._  
_Four little kittens fat as fat could be._  
_One saw a puppy, then there were three._  
_Three little kittens watched how birdies flew,_  
_One ran far up the tree, then there were two._  
_Two little kittens snoozing in the sun,_  
_One chased a rabbit, then there was one._  
_One little kitten looking for some fun,_  
_He fluffed his tail and scampered off,_  
_Now there isn’t even one._

 

It took Sehun all weekend to write this poems. He asked his dad to walk him to the library where he searched for a suitable poem. When he finally found one, his father copied it.

Sehun wrote it down several times, never satisfied with the result. 

Eventually he managed to write the poem without any mistakes or spilling ink. 

He waits again until everyone leaves the room to lay the sheet on his desk. 

This time he would be acknowledged.

 

~ 

 

_Good job! I’m sure you’ll get a good mark._

Sehun holds the small piece of paper in his hands and reads it again. Does the boy think that the poem is homework?

This is so frustrating!

 

~ 

 

Jongin bursts out laughing and doesn’t stop even when tears roll down his cheeks. 

Embarrassed, Sehun whines in his pillow and kicks his legs. He just told Jongin about his three failed approaches. 

“I should give up…” He mumbles which causes Jongin to sober up again.

“No!” Jongin springs on the bed and lays on top of the sulking boy. “Maybe you should write a poem about him and not about cats?” He suggests.

“I’ll try….” Sehun turns around and hugs the other. “You’re the best friend I could ask for.”

“Aww, you’re the best too.” Jongin coos and kisses Sehun on the cheek. “Now, let’s fetch some cake from downstairs!”

 

~ 

 

Today is the school’s sport festival and Sehun is astonished. 

“Earth to Sehun, earth to Sehun.” Jongin waves his hands in front of Sehun’s face.

Unable to snap out of his state, Sehun just continues to stare at the soccer field. The cute boy runs as fast as lightning, never losing the ball, the opponents unable to snatch it from him. He quickly approaches the goal, comes to a halt and swings his right leg backwards. 

Sehun swears he sees the shot in slow-motion. The balls flies over the opponents who try to block the goal and scores a goal. 

As soon as the ball meets the net there are several teammates jumping and hugging the boy loudly cheering. Sehun hears his classmates screaming too but it sounds like they’re far away. 

His focus is still on the older boy who is being celebrated. He laughs out, his mouth stretching in an adorable way, his glowing cheeks seem even fuller and his eyes shine with joy.

“Okay guys, now that fourth grade finished their game it’s your time to warm up!” Mr. Zhang claps his hands, shooing everyone to stand up and stretch. “Balance!” He reminds several kids who nearly tumble over their feet. 

Afterwards, Sehun and the others take their positions on the field. Against his better judgement, he glazes over to the side where the other children sit. 

Only to meet eyes with the cute boy.

He quickly looks back to the field trying to calm his nerves. Now is not the time to be nervous!

Mr. Zhang blows the whistle and the game begins.

Today Sehun is in good condition. He got enough sleep, had light breakfast and his favourite snacks, Vivi was extra cute and Jongin gave him a rare Pokémon trading card because he already has it. 

Sehun gives his best, blocks their opponents, passes the ball to his teammates and even scores himself. Nothing could stop him. It’s as if the cute boy’s eyes following him on the field give him extra strength.

At least that’s what Sehun wishes happened.

In reality he twists his ankle five minutes into the game and has to leave the field. He really hope the boy wasn’t watching anymore. 

 

~ 

 

“Jongin, you were amazing!” Sehun hobbles to his friend who meets him halfway. “I didn’t know you can dance like this!”

Jongin blushes under the praise and hugs the other. “It was okayish….” 

“I think, you did a very good job.” Comes a deep voice from behind.

The boys turn around, Jongin still holding onto Sehun so his friend wouldn’t fall over. Mr. Doh smiles at them and approaches.

Sehun feels Jongin tensing up beside him as Mr. Doh reaches inside his suitcase and pulls out a chocolate bar. “Here, it’s for you. Congratulations on the successful show.” He gives it to Jongin with a friendly smile and goes to the other participants to congratulate them in the same manner.

Jongin lets out the breath he was holding in since the moment Mr. Doh spoke and stares after their teacher with wide eyes.

“Your crush is ridiculous.” Sehun sighs.

“You’re one to talk!” Jongin whips his head around to glare at his friend.

“Shut it, stupid!”

“You’re dumb!”

“You’re dumber!”

“Your hair is ugly!”

“Your dog is ugly!”

“Oh no, take that back!”

 

~ 

 

It’s been weeks since Sehun wrote the last poem. After the unexpected feedback he received Sehun is frustrated. Jongin has tried to encourage him multiple times (after he apologised to Vivi of course) but with no avail.

“I think he’s looking over.” Jongin nudges Sehun. Both sit in their corner like always with the addition of a sulking Baekhyun. The boy broke his leg the other day so he couldn’t run around like usually. 

“You’re imagining things, Nini. Come on, it’s your turn!” Sehun doesn’t look up from his Pokémon cards. 

“Who are you talking about?” Baekhyun asks and looks around.

“The short boy over there.” Jongin points out. Sehun rolls his eyes but gives in and looks up too. And Jongin’s right. The cute boy looks over. The moment he’s caught the boy hides behind Luhan and doesn’t look in their direction again. 

“Oh, he’s the one you asked me about!” Baekhyun wiggles excitedly on the spot. “He’s really cute! I should talk to him!”

“I dare you!” Sehun glares at Baekhyun who jumps at the sudden outburst and holds his hands up in defense.

“Got it, please calm down.” The boys continue their game purposefully ignoring the incident.

 

~ 

 

_Red hearts, white hearts, pink hearts too._  
_I like purple hearts._  
_How about you?_  
_Green hearts, yellow hearts, blue hearts too._  
_I like rainbow hearts._  
_How about you?_

 

Seems like a little attention was all Sehun needed to write again. Not wanting to screw up again, he decided to let his mother read over the poem. She doesn’t pry so he was comfortable with showing her his writing. 

Carefully, Sehun adds a few heart shaped stickers to his creation and smiles to himself. 

This time he will be successful. 

 

~ 

 

_Nice poem! Your handwriting got better._

Well that’s not the reaction Sehun expected but it’s better then last time at least. 

 

~ 

 

“It’s a good sign, isn’t it? I mean, he complimented you,” Jongin muses munching on a cupcake.

They’re currently sitting in Sehun’s fathers bakery and enjoying the free treats. 

Sehun twirls his spoon in his hot chocolate. “I guess… But I don’t think he knows those poems are for him.” He looks over to his dad who serves the customers with a smile on his face. It reminds him of the story of his parent’s meeting.

Maybe it’s time to be a bit more forward.

 

~ 

 

_My fondness is like a cabbage_  
_Divided into two,_  
_The leaves I give to others,_  
_The heart I give to you._

 

That’s it. There should be no mistaken anymore! 

Sehun smiles to himself as he leaves the room

 

~ 

 

Only to feel his heart shatter when he comes back.

_I’m sure your girlfriend will like it._

Girlfriend? What girlfriend? Sehun shows Jongin the boy’s answer, still perplexed and unable to speak.

“... He’s dumb. You both will make a great pair.”

 

~~~ 

 

“Seok, if you like him you should tell him,” Luhan says after Minseok told him about the most recent poem.

“And what should I say? Hey, your pretty cool and write cute poems, let’s be friends?” Minseok mocks.

“Yes, that’s exactly what you should do!” Luhan stands up and tries to push his friend in the direction where the tall second grader usually sits. “You’re admiring that kid since last year! Do something about it!”

“No, I can’t! Lu, stop it!” The smaller one whines and wiggles in Luhan’s hold. Though the more he thinks about it, the better Luhan’s suggestion sounds. Perhaps it’s best to just speak with the younger. Minseok’s resistance starts to crumble and he’s on the verge of giving in when the school bell rings and everyone hurries inside.

Maybe another day.

 

~~~ 

 

Sehun’s been sulking for days. His parents obviously worry about him but decide to not interfere yet. Jongin tiptoes around the topic, afraid of hurting his friend further, not knowing how to cheer him up. 

Friday morning is the time Baekhyun, the long time addition to the small friend group, can’t take it anymore.

“Just take one of your poems and slap it in his face!” He groans first thing in the morning. “Thank me later!” 

 

~ 

 

Needless to say, Sehun thinks it’s a stupid idea but he doesn’t have a better one so he waits after class. Determined to not be taken by surprise again, Sehun positions himself right out of door range. 

The moment the door opens and the small boy steps in, Sehun closes his eyes and says what he wanted since the moment he first saw the adorable kid.

“I think you’re cute! Your eyes are like a cat’s and your mouth is really nice especially when you smile! You have tiny hands and you’re so small, it’s adorable! And these cheeks! I want to pinch them! They remind me of a squirrel or a hamster or Baozis! They’re so fluffy! That shouldn’t be allowed!” 

He pulls the piece of paper with the new poem out of his pocket, finally opens his eyes a bit and slaps on the desk in front of the boy. Unable to wait for an answer he storms out of the room still not opening his eyes fully.

He doesn’t even stop when he runs into Kris with full force sending the older to the ground. Sehun just wants to get away so he asks the secretary to let one of his parents pick him up. She doesn’t hesitate to call them when she sees how pale the boy in front of her is.

 

~ 

 

The weekend consists of a Disney movie marathon, lots of ice cream, video gaming with Jongin and Baekhyun as well as playing with Vivi.

~ 

Monday morning Sehun dreads going to school. He considers pretending to be sick but unfortunately his dad is already at work and his mother would see right through him. 

He drags himself into class only sharing a small smile with Baekhyun at the hallway. Strangely enough, Jongin isn’t there when he slumps in his seat. Usually the other would be there earlier.

Sighing, Sehun grabs his backpack and begins unpacking. That’s when he notices a folded sheet of paper on his desk.

Looking around he checks if someone from class put it there. Since all the other kids are busy talking or still half asleep, Sehun carefulls unfolds the paper.

 

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Be my friend?  
I think you’re cool.

 

Sehun gapes at the neatly handwritten poem in his hands. It couldn’t be.

“Hey, look up.” Jongin suddenly whispers in his ear. 

Sehun jumps in his seat, he whips his head around to look at his friend. Jongin smiles warmly and turn Sehun’s head around with his hands. There, at the doorway, stands a little boy, shyly glancing up at Sehun.

“Wow, I have to do everything by myself.” Jongin sighs as he pulls Sehun out of his seat and over to the older child. “Say something.” He kicks Sehun lightly to make him speak up.

“Uhm… Hi.” The taller eventually says.

“Hi. You’re Sehun, right?” The cute boy answers with a smile.

Blinded by his cuteness Sehun gulps. “A- and you are?” He stutters.

“Minseok! Nice to meet you. Let’s play soccer sometime, yeah? I’ll show you some tricks.” Minseok winks and stands on his tiptoes to press a peck on Sehun’s cheek causing both boys to blush. “I have to go, see you soon?”

Sehun nods with wide eyes unconsciously laying his hand on the just kissed cheek. 

 

~~~ 

 

“Oh my God, you did it!” Luhan squeals as soon as Minseok hurries around the corner. His best friend watched everything giving a thumbs-up to Jongin.

 

The plan worked out perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's the father ;)
> 
> visit me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/neomuyoo)


End file.
